Sleepover!
by LuvDivergent
Summary: Alexsi (OC of mine), Girlycard, Seras, and Integra decide to have a sleepover! May the fun begin!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sleepover!**_

 _ **Girlycard, Seras, Alexsi (My OC; sister of Alucard; Princess of Hellsing), and Integra, all took a break and have a sleepover.**_

"Alucard! Please?" The sister of the ' _God of Vampires_ ' asked, almost to the point of crying blood. "As again, Alex, NO!" The 528 year old vampire yelled. They were arguing about having a sleepover. "Please, Master?" Seras asked, doing puppy eyes with Alexsi. "Eugh... Fine." Alucard said.

"Did someone say sleepover?" Integra asked. Everyone around her was shocked. She wasn't angry. She was happy. "Uh-huh, Miss Integra." Alexsi said. "Well, we do deserve a break, though." Alucard said, transforming to ' _Girlycard_ '. The girls nodded.

"Let's go to my room." Alexsi said. The girls walk to the young female room. They all sat down. "...Now, what?" Seras asked. Everyone shrugged. "Let's jump on the bed." Alexsi said. Seras, Integra, and Alexsi all hold hands and bounce on the bed. Girlycard rolled her eyes, but, hold hands with Alexsi and jumped with her.

"Woo-hoo!" Seras yelled. "This is really fun!" Integra yelled. "Yay!" Both, Alexsi and Girlycard yelled. Girlycard felt so embarrassed after yelling that. The girls just laughed and stopped jumping. They sat down on the bed. "Truth or Dare?" Girlycard asked Alexsi. "Truth." Alexsi said.

"Do you like me... as lover?" Girlycard asked. Everyone looked at Alexsi. "As Girlycard, yes. But, as Alucard, ew! Never." Alexsi said, sticking out her tongue. Everyone laughed while Girlycard looked amused. Alexsi pointed to Girlycard. "Truth or Dare?" Alexsi asked.

"Dare!" Girlycard yelled. "I dare you... To ask out a date with Rip Van Winkle." Alexsi smirked. "No." Girlycard said. Alexsi gave Girlycard puppy eyes. To be honest, nothing can defeat Girlycard/Alucard except those puppy eyes.

"Fine."Girlycard said, changing to Alucard.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sleepover: The date, I GUESS?!**_

 _ **Alucard decide to ask Rip Van Winkle out- will it end well, with a jelly jelly donuts (Jealous) Integra spying among them? (Forgive me if characters are OOC)**_

Outside of the Millennium Forces house, Alucard was wearing the same thing and had roses with thorns he's holding in his hands. "I never knew my sister is so stupid." Alucard whispered, facepalming. He stepped up forward and ringed the doorbell.

Of course, Rip Van Winkle opened it. "Oh, h-hello, Alucard." She stuttered, pushing her glasses up with her middle finger. "Hello, Miss Rip Van Winkle. Would you like to go on a d-date?" Alucard asked, cringing at the last word- _date_.

"Oh, I will love, too." Rip Van Winkle said, dazzled. She got changed after shutting the door and when she walked out, she was wearing a black dress with no sleeves and showing just a bit cleavage- she wore brown high heels. Alucard thoughts were neutral.

 _ **Back at Hellsing Manor...**_

The girls were watching 500 movies per minute cause of Alexsi Technokinetic powers and they catch every scene. So, they're fine. "Um, I'm going to the restroom." Integra said, pointing back. "Okay. We'll be waiting for you." Seras said, as the platinum blonde left. _She seem and acted weird ever since I did that dare and Alucard left._ Alexsi thought, as she lie her head down on Seras lap and Seras smooth her hair.

"Want to watch another movie?" Seras asked, before standing up. "No." Alexsi said. "But, I am hungry. That candy have no effect." Alexsi said. Seras giggled.

 _ **At the resturant**_

" _I've never knew this would happen._ " Rip and Alucard both thought.

 _Stupid truth or dare._ Alucard thought.

 _This person here is like my enemy._ Rip thought.

However, no one knew... INTEGRA was there, hiding behind a bush using those goggles that can zoom (I FORGOT WHAT THEY'RE CALL Xd). _Let's hope they don't kiss._ Integra thought, repeatedly.

"Are they gonna talk?" Integra asked herself, quietly. Alucard looked around. _Hmm... I thought I smelled and heard Integra._ He thought. He looked around again and glanced for a second at Integra center.

Integra blinked at Alucard direction and when he turned around, she ran like Hell, back to the manor. She shut the door quietly and walk where the restroom was at. And, finally, went back to Alexsi room like a whole different person. "That took you like... 32 minutes." Seras said, checking her left arm- no clock. "Oh, you know... Constipation issues." Integra laughed, walking awkwardly and sit on Alexsi bed.

 _Uh-huh..._ Seras thought. Since she had clairvoyant-like powers, Integra went to Alucard date and spied on them.

Seras nodded and watch _Divergent_ for the 45th time. "Sorry, I just love this movie." She said, laughing wakardly while Integra rolled her eyes. Alexsi was somewhat tired and went to sleep.

 _ **After 13 minutes of awkwardness**_

Alucard, after the date, shuddered and ran back to the Hellsing manor. He transformed to 'Girlycard' and walk to Alexsi room. Everyone was so quiet; Girlycard didn't even see Alexsi. "Why is the TV volume so low?" Girlycard asked. "Shh!" Integra and Seras hissed, as Seras pointed to the sleeping Alexsi.

"Oh." What was all Girlycard said, as she sat on the bed.

 _ **Hey, it's me again! I'm gonna be honest- but, I've never seen Hellsing. All I did was read the wikis. I was bored also, so, I just want to do something fun, y'know? Also, I improvise. I'M SO SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT Alexsi) is OOC. I'M TRULY SORRY... Anyway, please Rate, View, Review, and Follow! :D**_


End file.
